Snake Catch
by DreamWeaver234
Summary: Twelve year old Little Joe is bitten by a rattlesnake, but things get ugly faster than expected.


**Snake Catch**

**Bonanza Prequel**

**Katelyn D.**

_Thank you Annie K Cowgirl for your encouragement, I don't think I would of finished this story, if you weren't at my side. _

**Prologue**

It was the busiest time for those who lived on The Ponderosa, and Joe was no exception. Each day he helped with something different whether it meant going to help with spring round up, or to help one of his brother's mend a fence. He worked like a man, and had done it many times before this.

His hands were calloused, before he reached the age of eight, and when he was nine, he worked his first roundup. He was taught earlier than many other boys his age of how to do a job, and do it responsibly. Not only did the jobs he did for his young age determine his responsibility, but it also determined the pain and muscles he earned from it.

In regular clothing he looked scrawny, and undersized. Well, anyone can easily say he was tiny. It was plainly obvious, but underneath the outward facade, was well developed muscle. His shoulders were like boulders. They didn't move. You could try and find his pressure point, but you'd only discover a hard surface. His abs were made of steel and were graciously formed into a six pack: compacted, solid, and full of muscle.

People called him skinny, but Joe accepted the facts for he knew his body's abilities and limitations. The only reason he was so thin, was not because he was a picky eater or that he didn't eat enough, it was because all the food he did eat was burned off by all the chores and tasks he performed.

Only this day, the work Little Joe had done his entire life was nearly altered forever.

**Chapter 1**

"Keep chopping Joe, and stop asking questions." Adam commanded taking a break from work. "Were almost done, but your unnecessary chatter is slowing us down." Adam kept drinking the warmed water.

"Aw Adam I ain't talking that much besides you're not even listenin to my questions," Joe defended still roughly chopping through the thick logs without his brother. "So how should ya know I'm talking a lot?"

Adam slammed on the cap to the canteen, and turned around to his brother. His eyebrow raised into a questioning look. "How about we get this done, and talk later." Adam suggested walking back for his axe.

Little Joe rolled his eyes as he turned around to take a drink from his water jug. "Ok Ada…" Joe heard the rattle. It was coming from in front of him. His eyes darted around the ground trying to spot a shaking tail, or a cluster of scales slithering. He remained completely still, but unlike him his brother was still moving. Did Adam not hear the noisy rattling? Trying to get his brother's attention he kept obnoxiously repeating "Adam…hey Adam!"

Adam finally heard his brother, and disturbingly turned around, and then he faced the snake. Its tongue sticking out, its scales looked wet, and the rattle was becoming louder. He froze, but before he new it both the snake and his younger brother came dodging towards him. Before anything was missed the snake accidentally bit Joe instead of Adam.

Adam was reacting quickly, but still shocked at what happened.

Bending down to the hearth Adam pressed his broad hand to Little Joe's chest. "Little Joe, listen to me boy, you've got to keep still while I help you. Joe… you hear me. You've got stay still. Don't move a muscle."

Adam looked at his brother's face. It looked a little dazed, but he was still there. Taking out his pocket knife he cut the flesh where the snake bit him. He grabbed Little Joe's left wrist, and began sucking the blood, trying to get as much venom out. He spit out the blood, and repeated the process over and over again.

When he did as much as he could he ran for his saddle bags. His hand fumbled through his luggage. Finally, he found the whiskey, and bandages.

"Joe…Joe," Adam waited for a look and answer from Joe to make sure he was still conscious. "Hey buddy you've been doing good holding still for me." Adam thanked. He saw that Little Joe's eyes were beginning to droop. "Joe I need to stay awake…can you do that?"

Joe tried to keep his eyes open, but when he did they became cross-eyed. He was too tired to keep them strait. "Yeah Adam. Adam I'm ok you can stop fretting over me." Little Joe exclaimed trying to get himself off the ground. Only he was stopped by his brother's tender hand.

"Of course you are buddy, but remember what I told you." Adam looked into the cross eyes. "You need to stay still." Adam held Joe down for a couple of seconds trying to soothe him. "Alright buddy now breathe in on the count of three for me." Adam opened up the whiskey bottle, and held it out with the bandages ready. "One…Two…Three." Adam could hear his brother's gasp of air in, and at the same time he saw his wince of pain as the whiskey hit suddenly. "You did good pal." Adam kept talking as he bandaged the wrist loosely. "Joe you're going to feel something tight around your left arm." Adam took off his belt, and tightly secured it to Joe's arm right above his elbow. He tried to make it as tight as possible to cut off the circulation of blood to stop anymore venom that he might have been missed. "Joe keep you arm low don't raise it"

Adam went for his canteen, and washed out his mouth from all the blood that he had from minutes earlier. He went back for Joe, who still crossed his eyes. He looked strange, but didn't bother to ask why he was doing it.

Adam lifted the young boy up in the saddle. "Could you sit up for a few seconds Little Joe?" Adam asked hold his back from falling over.

Joe looked tired. His head slumped over in the seat, and his right hand cradled his left wrist. The wrist felt numb. As many times he tried to pinch the skin, he couldn't feel anything.

"Joe…Little Joe," Adam called again only this time louder as he tried to rise the twelve year old boy. Joe looked at him suddenly ad with that signal he kept on talking. "Joe you have to support yourself for a second."

"Ok Adam." Joe answered.

Joe's back still slumped even after he answered saying that he understood. He didn't make an attempt to sit up, or move. Adam shook his head, and sighed. He raced off to find Cochise, and then spoke to her like a person.

"Hey Cochise I need you to go home your owner is down. You've got to alert them that he's hurt." He gave a swift slap to Cochise's back side "Go on girl!"

Adam went for Sport, and held Joe to his chest. As they kept riding he continuously asked questions like "Joe where do you live," or "Joe who am I", or "Joe how old are you." Joe answered each question accurately, for now.

Joe was slowly beginning to loose conscious. His eyes weren't crossing anymore they were drooping with his eyelids. Adam tried to keep him awake, but Little Joe kept going still went forward into a semi-conscious state.

"Joe…Little Joe," Adam whispered into Little Joe's ear. "Little Joe stay awake." Joe groaned for the first time ever since the incident. "Hey buddy, how are you?" Adam could feel the curly top turning in the saddle. The boys face looked up at him with a funny expression. His eyes were slipping again.

"Adam…" Joe slurred. "Adam…"

Adam looked down at Joe for a second. "Yeah buddy I'm right here. How does that wrist feel?" Adam's hand clenched Joe as he wriggled in the saddle.

"Fine Adam…fine," Joe slurred again. "It feels numb, but fine." Little Joe slurred. Drool suddenly slipped down the side of his chin.

Adam reined Sport to a quick halt, and pulled out his handkerchief. "You're alright boy," Adam gentled Little Joe from crying out loud. "Ssh…you're all right." Joe's hands shook violently, and tiredly his upper lip turned a light violet color. "Alright…," Adam soothed again holding his brother's head against his stern chest, and his tender hand wiped away the continuous drool that kept flowing.

"Adammm…" Joe gulped back the rest of his spit. "Adammm… I can't feel my face." Joe cried out. He was scared. He didn't know what was happening. Adam wasn't telling him anything…why? Joe's hands still shivered, and his lips were taking a toll back to their original color. Little Joe's eyes shut into a tired state.

"You're ok buddy," Adam still gentled, his muscled arm hugging Joe into protective hug.

.Adam bathed Joe's head. He could feel the fever. It was coming faster, and more blazing every minute. Taking the canteen he held the water up to his lips. It dribbled down, it never entered his mouth.

"Adam…" Joe called lightly. "Adam…!" He called again only this time shouting. Adam was caressing his curls trying to comfort the twelve year old boy.

"Alright Little Joe…" Adam tried comforting, but the bite was now taking its turn for the worst. He could feel the fever more and more, the boy's face was number than before, and his lips changed to a frequent blue. "We're almost home…you just hold on." Adam stroked his cheek. Only he doubted Joe could feel the stroke. Then out of no where the adventurous emeralds fluttered open. They didn't look glorious, or comforting, instead they looked dreadful.

"Adamm…I…" Little Joe mumbled, his eyelids closing once again. He felt the pain everywhere. Only the worst surged through his head. He couldn't feel the pain, but when he tried to rub it he couldn't. That was another thing that was troubling him, but didn't bother to tell. His left hand was completely numb. He did anything from trying to clench it into a fist, to slamming it against his side. There it was again the lightning strike in his side. "I-I…"

Before the young boy could tell him anymore he threw up right there. His face became pale. His fever rose as quick as a jack rabbit could run, and he could tell his fight was almost out.

"Adam!" Little Joe cried out his body twisting in a curve. His back was arched, and his arms flailing out of his older brother's arms. "Adam!"

"Ssh boy…I've got you." Adam soothed holding him tightly trying to control his grip on him again. "Alright you're ok."

Joe's head jerked suddenly. His body started to with it to. It all convulsed in a rapid motion, his legs and arms flinging to sides of all directions. Adams strong arms grew around the boy's waist. His arms held him tightly to him and his Adam's left hand held Little Joe's head to his broad chest.

"Ad-d-dam w-where a-a-are w-we?" Joe asked trying to gather his thoughts back into a bowl. He could see trees, and what appeared to be a house, but he just couldn't make out what the smoke was for. Little Joe moaned. He began to shake like he had earlier. The pain grew up to his head, and again back down to his waist. He again tried to move his arms and hands but nothing moved. All his body was frozen, like when you look outside in the winter time. You see snow, it's seems to be isolated. No where to go, but stay with the bitterness of it all.

Adam gulped. Before he could even answer the boy his Pa was outside. He looked curious. There was no worry yet in his face. He still walked normal, and then he saw Little Joe, and everything that was not, was. His face filled with fear, and distraught.

"What's happened to him," Ben's voice bellowed through the rattling leaves of fall.

"He was bitten by a snake."

That agonizing, yet truthful statement was questioned.

Hoss was coming out now. He looked worried. How? He didn't even know what was going on just yet. Only it was dramatically fulfilled. Ben had Little Joe in his arms already carrying him to the house.

"Hurry go and get the doc!" Ben ordered through the front door.

**Chapter 2**

Adam looked up the staircase; his wary, chocolate eyes glistened. He wasn't crying on the outside, but on the inside it felt like an axe continually plowed through him. Ben and Hoss sat on the settee their eyes casting downward with sorrow, but now and again they took a quick glance to the steps.

The probing hands were enough, but the fire that succeeded through him held more power. He could perceive the blankets that were placed atop of his legs, but still he couldn't feel his top.

"Little Joe," Doc Martin boomed through his ear. "Could you say something?" Joe's eyes were like a puppy waking up; slow, and easy. Little Joe could see the doc, but usually when he saw something he analyzed the subject little by little, only in a fast speed. This time his eyes seemed heavy, and his vision appeared blurry. Kind of like how Lewis in his class described his sight before getting glasses.

Joe blinked a few times, and finally noticed that the doc was talking to him. Usually his big ears caught every little detail in a conversation, but at this strange moment the voice came in small words.

"Little Joe tell me how you feel?" Little Joe focused his eyes in more. Almost making the sea green eyes bulge out just to see Doc Martin. He caught the one word "feel," and answered the question as best he could.

"I-I f-f-feel n-n-numb," Little Joe sputtered out. His mouth didn't work sufficiently just as his ears and eyes.

"Where does it feel numb," Doc Martin asked taking out a small package of medicine.

"W-W-Wa-a-i-i-s-st up," Little Joe answered trying to pronounce the words correctly.

Doc frowned, but proceeded with what he was doing. He took the glass of frozen water, which contained a white powder mixture to it, and put it up to Little Joe's lips.

Doc Martin walked down stairs. His face looked all twisted up; a mixture of grief and annoyance.

"Ben, well there isn't much I can say," Martin started looking at them all with sympathy. "Right now you have to keep cool compresses. It will prevent any more seizures. The most of my concern for Little Joe is brain damage." Doc Martin eyes them each, and arose to his explanation. "You see, as you know there is still venom in his blood, and as the blood flows through his body it can attack different areas of his system."

"Well is there any sign of damage happening already?" Ben asked taking itty bitty steps closer to his old friend, and at the same time his voice surged with concern.

"Not that I can see, Ben." Doc Martin tried to say with a satisfied smile, as his left arm grasped Ben's shoulder. "Stay close to him Ben. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Pa!" Little Joe slurred, screamed out for God's mercy. His arms swung outward from his side, and the built structure started to crawl out from the covers.

Little Joe's sudden burst for help caused Ben to drop the wash cloth. "Little Joe," Ben shouted in a whisper. "Joe, you've got to get back in bed."

"No!" Number three son's head heavily twisted around with anger. The young emeralds were glazed over, and they looked at a distance. "I've got to help Adam!" Joe's limited supply of energy still didn't stop him. He was like an unchecked firecracker, bursting through the bedroom door. Ben was stunned by his fast pace, but what he didn't notice was that Little Joe never moved his arms as he ran for his supposed brothers safety.

Tables were run over, and vases fell with a crack on the hard wooden floor. Little Joe stepped on the spiky little pieces, and in no time the tanned boards to the house were stained with a bloodshot hue.

"S-Stop, p-p-l-lease!" Little Joe's raspy breath plunged through the still night. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

Ben rushed into the hall way trying to take in the red streaks of blood. "Joe." Ben gasped taking the boy into his arms. Adam and Hoss stood near, helplessly watching as Joe pleaded for someone to stop.

"One of you get some hot water and bandages." Ben's worried baritone voice faded. "Joe stop this fighting!" Joe continued to kick, and call out like he was a ghost whisperer.

Little Joe was placed back in his bed. His face grew paler, the slick gleam of sweat sustained at a constant pace, and his feet were wrapped in suntanned gauze.

Joe moved his eyes towards a great bright ball of sunshine that poured through his bedroom window. _What had happened? Why were his feet so tightly wrapped? Why did he feel almost paralyzed? _

Before he could guess anything his door opened. Doc Martin smiled, trying not to look uneasy for the boy.

"Well, it's glad to see you are up this time." Martin cheerfully greeted the mystified looking Joe. "How are you feeling?"

Little Joe opened his mouth, but when he tried to speak it was too hard, but if this doctor was looking for a response, than he would have to try. "I-I'm a-a-a-l-l-l-r-right."

Doc Martin looked startled when he heard the boy having trouble speaking, but he gathered himself up, and continued with the examination. "Joe how come you are talking like that?" He asked taking the boys pulse.

"I-I don't k-know, i-it's j-just coming out like this." Little Joe's eyes grew with little wet droplets, and his head dropped. "I-I can't f-fee-l-l my h-h-ands o-or a-anything from my w-w-a-aist."

Doc Martin rummaged through his profession bag, and pulled out a tiny needle. Taking the boys right arm he pricked him with it, and after about five minutes of prodding and pricking it was visible to him that Little Joe had been more than affected with brain damage.

He could hear the loud clock strike 10:00.

"_How could this be? He's so young." _Ben thought to himself secretly. His tough hand pressed against Joe's head. Ben frowned, his fever seemed to rage no matter how much ice or compresses they treated him with.

"_A specialist, the doc said to him. Joe would never agree to going to a specialist. His brain lost what he had mostly learned like his writing, the way to talk properly. His sight might not be the same again, nor would his hearing."_ Ben dipped another cloth into the basin, and placed it on his son's fevered brow.

The blurry eyes opened up just a slit when he felt the bandages being unraveled from his two feet.

"Well Little Joe," his pa greeted. "You've been asleep for quite a long time. How about we get some food into you?" Ben pulled the fevered boy up to a sitting position, and studied the white face as it looked up at the wall with dazed eyes. He grabbed a bowl of warm liquid, and began spooning the food into the young boy's mouth.

"That's it. Good…"

Little Joe's eyes grew more and more drowsy, and soon he fell into a humble sleep.

"A-a-a-a-a-a!" Ben jolted upright in his seat, nearly knocking the light from the table in his haste.

"A-a-a-a-a-a!" Joe was thrashing about on the bed, almost screaming the unintelibable word that meant "pa".

"Joseph!" Ben tried his best to hold the thrashing child to the bed. "Joseph, everything's alright!"

"A-a-a-a-a-a," Little Joe calmed at his fathers touch. "A-a-a-a-a-a, w-w- wh- wha - wha-what'- what's w-wrong w-w-with m-me?"

Ben looked at the tears that started pouring down his sons face. "Joe, why don't you lie back for little while longer, it'll do you some good."

Little Joe looked up unsure of what his father had said to him. All he caught was "Joe, why don't you-," and then the world went quiet. "W-w-what d-d-did ya say p-pa?"

"_His hearing and sight may never be the same again."_ The doc's diagnosis rang in his ears again. _"But it also may just be temporary."_ Ben surveyed the jade colored eyes, and all beheld to the green eyes were a young boy with worry and confusion.

A smidge louder this time Ben answered. "Why don't you sleep a little longer?"

Joe seemed to hear the answer, but didn't do as he was told. "I-I w-want t-t-to know w-w-what's w-w-wrong w-w-with m-m-me f-f-first."

He noticed Little Joe was in his stubborn state, so there was no point battling with him on this one.

Ben breathed a sigh of slight annoyance, and started with the explanation. "Joe when you were bitten by the snake. Well, it caused some damage to you your brain."

Little Joe's eyes looked at the blankets, and then stared up at him with a troubled look. "W-what k-kind o-o-of d-d-damage?"

"Right now everything from your waist up isn't working correctly. In a few days if your hearing and eyes aren't back to normal the Doc will run some tests."

"A-a-all b-b-because o-o-o-o-of t-t-t-the s-s-s-snake i-i-i-isn't i-i-it?" Joe asked remembering the day's events.

"Right," is the only word Ben could say as Little Joe's body fell limp to the bed gasping for air.

Paul packed away the stethoscope, and turned to a grieving Ben. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Ben. It's almost like his own body is turning on him."

"So what are you going to do?" Ben whispered glaring down at the boy, who begged for air with every breath he took.

Paul sighed in distress. "What I told you earlier. Take him to a specialist."

Ben looked up at him with red teary eyes. "What could they for him, that you couldn't?"

"Well for starters, they know a bucket load more than me, on subjects like this." Paul answered staring at the middle aged man, eye to eye. "I have a colleague up in Boston. He would know how to help Joe develop his functions back too normal, and most likely find a solution as to why his hearing and sight act the way they do at certain moments."

Ben wiped away the continuing droplets, and stood tall. "When would be a good time to take him?"

"I'd say the sooner, the better."

"Pa, if ya gots you're business to take care of in San Francisco, then who'll be taking Joe to Boston?" Hoss asked glancing at his pa in a reluctant motion.

"I figured that Adam could that." Ben stated. He had felt that something was going on. Adam didn't want to even sit next to Little Joe when he became raged with fever.

"Sure pa, if the trip means it'll give him some kind of help to his currant condition, then why not agrees to it."

"Fine then," Ben said trying to show a hint of smile, but the smile was burned as Adam ignored it, and went back to his reading.

**Chapter 3**

Little Joe had his eyes shut for a moment trying to regain conciseness after a long sleep. Faintly he could make out the rumbling of the train underneath the track, and what seemed to be a blanket covering his legs. Joe rested his eyes for moment more, until he got enough strength to open his eyes.

Adam was sitting across from his reading a book; people chatted away quietly as to not disturb others around them, and as this all happened Little Joe started panicking as the sounds grew quieter every second.

"Little Joe," Adam looked up curiously seeing if Joe had woken up. "Well, it about time. I was wondering how long you would be till-," Adam stopped short seeing Joe's anxious eyes staring at him with need. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Little Joe caught the signal that he had his brother's attention, so he began to speak. "I-I c-c-,"A buzzing entered his ear, and the sound resumed. "N-N-Never m-m-mind I-I'm o-okay."

Adam smiled a little, making all his worries go away for the short moment.

Little Joe's eyes darted around the stark, white room where he sat awaiting the doctor's arrival. Although he had only been there for a moment, he already felt hatred and disgust welling up inside of him for the place. It had been a terrifying trip for him entering through the door and down the endless corridors filled with the moanings of patients and the stench of medicines that reminded Joe of dead fish. Fear clawed at his throat, yet he did not speak of his feeling; instead he waited, dreading what was to come.

"W-W-What a-a-are y-ya goin ta d-do next?" Little Joe demanded watching the mature gentleman draw out a pointed stick.

Swiftly the nurse grasped his shoulders, and angled him into a resting position. Joe's legs jolted as the same fear arose in his soul once more.

"G-Get a-away!" Little Joe screeched leaving behind glorious oxygen, which was now mandatory, if he wanted to survive. "P-P-Please!"

A chunk of wood made an entry into his mouth. He gagged as it stayed in place, shortening the air supply that his body desired in order to live. Then, the fragment of kindling departed, and he panted for his next breath as his well-being took a horrendous tumble.

Perspiration overpowered his steady expression, soaking his sheets that were just placed on his cot.

Adam woke to the heavy breathing that was at constant pace of wheezing. He shielded his nose from the toxic fumes that were contained in the medications.

"Nurse!" he let his baritone voice grow enough so it caught a young nurse's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam gazed up at the nurse, who was noticeably taking action quickly. She clutched the nearest cloth that sat close to her, and with Adam's help they bathed the young boy's chest with the frigid water.

They were able to get his temperature down for a time being, and now they let the still room resume to its normal self.

Adam sat on stool, which was neighboring a miniature table close by his little brother's bed. Taking a bottle of ink and a lost quill he commenced to writing a letter to his brother and father, who were probably more eager to find out how Little Joe was doing.

Ben opened the envelope with gentleness and anxiousness. He scanned it unknowingly, and momentarily launched his rich voice for everyone in the room to hear.

Dear Pa and Hoss,

Little Joe and I arrived at the hospital yesterday. His condition wasn't the best on the train, but when he came here it was like a demon entered his body. A few hours ago his body turned on him again. His fever rose to an approximate 103*. The doctor feared that if his temperature increased any more it would lead to convulsions. He's resting now, but I fear things may take a turn for the worst in a few days.

Love Always,

Adam

While the document was read each of their faces twisted with desolation, and they returned each other identical terms of what they felt in the letter.

**Chapter 4**

Little Joe was up taking bitty steps from the curtain that separated his view from every other patient in his room, to the glass window.

The nurse kindly smiled down at him, and started with helping him back to the narrow cot.

"Well, you are doing very well since when you first came here." She stated leaning over to position an additional blanket over him.

"T-T-thanks!" Joe grinned a little feeling a smidge more comfortable about this place than at first.

"Your therapy lessons will continue after lunch."

"O-Ok," Little Joe answered ramming his thoughts together.

Joe's conditions were improving. He could grip a fork by himself with little assistance, and his stuttering was less of hassle than it was the past days. He still was counting on his sight. It was promised to stay with him, or at least he was told.

Although, his hearing was a separate story, it altered his life yet again. At first the doc told his brother that he would be able to hear if he keeps up with the therapy, but the plan changed. They figured out his hearing really wouldn't be the same, ever since a loud crash hit.

**Chapter 5**

Two prolonged days went on. Little Joe's hearing was steady as it tried to make out sounds that rang in the worlds atmosphere.

Little Joe made out the distant calling, someone wanted him.

"Joe!" Adam's voice was all but above his regular tone. "Little Joe!"

Clutching his legs he tried to haul away the young boys shaking. The shivering stilled, and the room went into crazy town. Coins from purses rang, weeping of joy echoed and close by flies buzzed.

A drumming played in his ear again, and Joe's eyes popped open with shock. Staring around the chaotic he pulled on a joyful face.

"Adam I can hear!" Joe nearly screamed. "I can hear!"

Adam eyed him with sudden relief. "That's great!"

Adam sat on a similar chair as last time, and began to write.

_Dear Pa and Hoss,_

_Little Joe has been learning how to write, talk, you name it he's most likely learned it. His sight, voice, and feeling are said to be well developed. His hearing was bad at first. We were told that he may not get it the old one back, but just yesterday he over bubbled telling me how vibrantly he can hear things. The doctor examined him one last time, and says that we are more than ready to go home. I'll see you in a few weeks._

_Love Always, _

_Adam_


End file.
